


Don't Fall Apart, Love

by Tripper555



Category: Glee
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripper555/pseuds/Tripper555
Summary: How much hatred can Kurt dish before a certain blonde snaps
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Don't Fall Apart, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everone I hope you like this, I don't know if its good since I'm writing this at 3 am  
> I want to say that this is not a Kurt friendly story so you've been warned

“Yo everyone isn’t this the best party ever” Artie’s voice was slightly slurred from the alcohol.

They were all at a party Sugar threw for their Regionals win, even the graduates came back to celebrate.

Everyone has gotten into groups talking and gossiping. Unique, Kurt, Santana, Tina, Rachel, and Quinn were talking about Divas, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Finn, and Sam were catching up, Marley, Kitty, Jake, Joe, Sugar, and Ryder were discussing Nationals, Brittany and Artie were spinning around in Artie’s chair, and Blaine is sitting in the corner of the room looking lost in his thoughts.

“I think this is the right time to give props to the two people who got us here in the first place,” Marley said in her normally sweet voice,

“Ya we haven’t given Blaine and Sam the props they deserve” Jake agreed.

“What are you guys even talking about, why would we give Blaine and Sam props,” Kurt said in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Well, Princess of Gayville if it weren’t for those to dorks we wouldn’t have gotten back into the competition since, you know, how they figured out that the Warblers were cheating,” Kitty said returning the annoyance.

“I agree with them,” Tina said “In my opinion, they are the best leaders’ glee has had through my years”

“agreed’ all the current New Directions said in unison except Blaine and Sam, while the blonde is grinning like he just won the lottery, the smaller of the two was blushing profusely with his head hidden in a pillow.

“Aw Blainers you’re so adorable,” Puck said intoxicated.

That just made Blaine blush even more.

“What are you guys even talking about Finn and me were better leaders,” Rachel offendedly said.

Finn just looked at her and then at Blaine and Sam and shook his head

Sam sees Blaine still looking like he wants to hide and goes over to him and spoons him which Blaine doesn’t fight

“Now that’s Adorable” Quinn points out which got everyone’s attention on the pair

“Wow Blaine are you serous” Kurt scoffs 

Blaine and Sam quickly unbundle and stand Sam unconsciously steps protectively in front of his small friend as if to protect him from what’s about to go down while asking what’s that supposed to mean

“Oh, you know, how he’s trying to make me jealous, so I take him back by probably manipulating you to help” Kurt bites out

“Oh, hell no what did you just say white boy,” Unique says and glares at the glare thrown her way

Sam looks ready to plunge at Kurt until Blaine puts his hand on his shoulder and he relaxes 

“Kurt, I don’t know how you’ve come to this conclusion but I can assure you that I’m not trying to make you jealous nor am I manipulating Sam in any way possible” Blaine who hasn’t said a word this whole time says in a way to calm manner

“Wow this is better than a Soup Opera” Ryder enthusiastically pronounces

“Welcome to the hell hole this club is where there’s always a bitter ex,” Santana says to smugly to focused on the drama just waiting for Sam to punch Kurt

“I beg to differ” Kurt sounds like a sharp whistle at this point “I am not a bitter ex, besides why would I, who would be bitter about their horrible slutty ex”

Everyone at this point is starring at Kurt like he killed their dog, Santana, Unique and Kitty look like they’re about to give Kurt a piece of their mind, Jake and Ryder are staring at each other looking like they’re planning his death, Sam looks like he’s about to go all country on Kurt’s ass, and Blaine just looks like he wants to disappear, cry or both

“Kurty why would you say that about my narwhale” Brittany breaks the silence with a question they all want to know the answer of

“Becau-Because he cheated on me and only horrible slutty people cheat on the person they love,” Kurt says stuttering a little from the death glares he’s getting

Brittany burst into tears and that only makes Santana angrier, her and Quinn run to Brittney and ask her what’s wrong

“If that’s true that means I’m a terrible terrible person” Brittany sobs out

Quinn quickly consoles her “Shh honey it’s okay you’re not a terrible person not of us are we’re just human and humans make mistakes” that seems to calm her down

“Well I know one of us who are terrible” Mike speaks up while giving Kurt a death glare

Kurt is red with anger because how can they stand up to the slut “Why are you guys offending him, I was your friend first he was only my boyfriend and now you guys seem to like him more than me”, “You do realize that usually when a couple breaks up your suppose to take your friends side and ditch the other”

“That’s it” Sam loudly announces and starts marching to Kurt and pushes him to the wall forcefully

“You have been nothing but rude to Blaine this whole fight while he just takes it because he doesn’t want to create more conflict. You preach about how you were such a great boyfriend and how Blaine was bad when in reality it’s the opposite. Is Blaine the one who convinced you to move from a private school where your safe at to a shitty public one to make his senior year “magical”, No, did Blaine pick a fight with you because the directors wanted you to play the main role in a musical, No, Was he the one who was cheating and didn’t tell you and then was unapologetic and made it about you being a “bad boyfriend”, No, and were you the one who cheated and felt so horrible about it you bought a ticket to New York and told him and told him how lonely you felt and how he was not keeping up his promise to never let you go but he didn’t care, and then he broke up with you, NO IT WAS NOT”

Sam was screaming at the end everyone was terrified but not as terrified as Kurt was, still in Sam’s grip, then they all heard it the silent sobs from the boy, they were fighting about, who looks so small and broken.

Sam quickly unleashes Kurt and rushes to Blaine and hugs him tight “I’m so sorry B I didn’t mean to go off like that Shh it’s okay”

“It’s okay Sammy can we just leave” Blaine quietly whispers voice hoarse from crying

Everyone is to busy watching the exchange that they don’t see Kurt slipping out of the house

“Okay everyone I’m going to take Blaine home I hope you all have a good night no driving and be safe” Sam says as he moves Blaine toward the front door

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, I'm currently thinking if I should write more than one chapter I just need more ideas


End file.
